galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hassel Bondi
"I destroyed my clone unit. I sent them on a death mission.." Hassel Bondi was a male Jedi Knight and a Jedi General who was born in 77,BBY on the beautiful planet of Kintan. Hassel was bound to the force from immediate birth he was found on his planet and brought to Coruscant for training. Bondi died on Duro during 19,BBY. Young LIfe Hassel was found by the Jedi Master Lia Powar and was bought back to Coruscant to revive his Jedi training. Hassel was a cocky student who learned the ways of the force the hard way. His midichlorian count was higher then Master Windu's. Hassel was friendly during his Padawan days. Hassel was a strict follower of the Jedi code until his Masters death. Hassel then took another padawan named Hanna Tano after his masters death. Hassel was the leading cause of his 61st Battle Corps being destroyed. He made the biggest mistake that a General can make. First Mission Hassel's first mission was to Kessel. He and his master went there after a skirmish of pirates bombed a shrine of the former king, and they were called to stop them. Hassel sensed something only his master would be able to sense. He sensed his master had an attachment to a loved one on Kessel. "Master Guro Plight. I sense that you have an attachment you know that is not allowed in the Jedi Order? And if that happens you will be thrown out of the Order and be part of "The Lost 20" Hassel this attachment you sense is my mother. She was in the city when the shrine was bombed. All i'm doing is trying to save her." "Master,you won't like what you find." The two jedi stopped the pirates and cleaned up the city and the debris. Hassel looked on to see a body of an elderly women buried in debris,he sensed she was dead. "Master,I think I found fer." Guro turned and saw the feet of his mother. Forgetting the whole Jedi code and order Guro rushed over and lifted debris of his mother to find her dead. "Mum no!" "Guro.." said a voice from behind. It was Master Windu. "Do not let loss,cloud your judgement." Guro said "My mother has been killed! And my Padawan won't stop telling me about the jedi code! Loss is perfect for me! I loved my mother and now she is gone.." "Master please don't do that, I still want a master to come back to Coruscant with." "Bondi is right Guro,your judgement is clouded." "leave me alone!" Guro placed his mother back on the ground and said in Mandalorian. "So long my friends, I shall miss you all,but I cannot live without one,I must get my revenge." Guro then ran off and struck down innocent people before he jumped to the tallest building on Kessel. Hassel ran up to the building to see his master jumping to his death. "Master no!" cried Bondi. Bondi ran to his gravely injured master. "Master!" "Bondi.....I-I-I...H-h-have com-completed your training..." "Master what do you mean?" "You have done well as my Padawan I have taught you everything I know...take care Hassel Bondi Jedi Knight." Guro took his last breath and said "Remember I want you to train your own padawan when you are ready....I believe in you...." Guro then passed away in his Padawan's arms. Jedi Master and A New Padawan When Hassel was knighted by the jedi council he said "I don't think I could have another master" Yoda repiled with "Not a Knight you are, A Jedi Master you are now.." "Pardon..It takes something serious to be a Master" "Bravery,Honor and courage you had when you faced danger on Rylota." "Twi-leks didn't like it but okay". Mace replied with "We would like to give you your new padawan. Please welcome Hanna Tano" Hanna bowed to her masters and her new master. "Hanna here is a brilliant mind and great student.." "Masters. If i may. Master Bondi has a lot to give after the battle of Kessel and Rylota." "Good point Padawan Tano." "Bondi you will take her as your padawan and keep your masters promise?" "Yes I will. I am making him proud and happy." New Pain After Bondi started training Hanna. He started to hear voices in his head. He went to master Yoda to ask him what was happening. Yoda said "It's the force binding your mind and your family together. Your former master is trying to contact you by the force." "Master....Plight...but how?" "When strong in the force you are. And you die for the jedi, you come back as force ghost , And only ones truly connected will have a moment like this.." Bondi got up and walked away from Yoda saying "I try to make contact with him.." "Do you best" after awhile Bondi had pain from when his mother was killed and his Master.When he was trying to contact his master through the force he broke down and said to an empty room. "I must speak to my master! I haven't heard from him in so long!" Then all of sudden he turned to see the jedi council staring at him. "Master Bondi...You need to let go of what you have learned to see your masters force ghost.." Contacting his master Hassel contacted his master. He was glad to meet his master after so many years. Hassel had wanted to know how he'd been for all those years in hiding. But after he contacted his master he, was shot dead by pirates after a skirmish on Ryloth and it was the thing that happened to be the thing that had finally set him off. "Master, how are you doing after all these years?" "I am doing good. Considering how we all feel. And how you have been doing that we all love." Attacking Clan Mandalore When Bondi went undercover as a Clan Mandalore soldier, Troy wanted revenge for his supposed 'death'. Hearing that he was attacked by the leader, Jace, Troy rushed into the palace and said "Freeze! All of you!" The soldiers turned around and grabbed their blasters, "It's a clone!" "Wait Don't shoot!" said Bondi. "He's one of mine." he took off his helmet. "I had to join you guys deep undercover. Because I was told to. But now I see what you do. You guys don't want Mandalore to be under a pacifist rule but under another." Jace stood up and held his blaster to Troy's head. "Then you wont mind if I kill your second in command?" He pushed Troy to the ground and aimed his blaster at his head and pulled the trigger, killing him instantly. "NO!" said Bondi, he rushed over and held his fallen clone, "Why don't you take me aswell?" "Because. You showed me something. You Jedi aren't what you seem. Get out of my site before I change my mind and put your brains all over the floor. Lower your blasters. He is not our enemy. He is not a friend but." Jace then kicked Troys body and said "Move this body to the graveyard. Doesn't deserve to rot here." Battle on Duro & Death After returning from Mandalore after being undercover as a Clan Hazarth memeber, Hassel went to the Jedi Temple where he contacted his master through the force. "Master. Are you there?" Guro's force ghost appeared and said "You've done well to cause war on Duro. Because right now you shouldn't of went undercover..." Hassel stunned said, "It wasn't my idea to go undercover and find out they were going to attack Duro, I just knew something was going to happen. I wasnt going to wait.." "I sense you'll lose this battle on Duro. Go by yourself and leave a hero for you and your squad." Guro replied. As Hassel left for Duro, Guro said, "May the force be with you Hassel Bondi.." As Hassel landed on Duro his Captain of the 61st Battle Corps "Nav" came up and said "Sir! We have found the second in command. Nightshade IlIcom. He's waiting for you." Hassel then thought. It was a trap and it was. Nightshade jumped from the top of a building and held out his weapon. "Master Bondi. Welcome home." Bondi turned around and rubbed his face, "Not much of a welcome Illcom!" Nightshade then crossed his arms and said "Your squad is down to critical numbers, and your thinking you don't want to fight without them...Face it your doom Bondi.." Hassel ran up to fight Nightshade and his to see his men were being gunned down left right and centre. Nightshade kicked Bondi back and said "I was there when your Master died. I was the figure that walked out of the building..." Nightshade ignited his weapon, which resembled as a dark saber. "Now only the strongest survive, prepare to die Master Hassel Bondi in the name of the force.". As Nightshade gained momentum he saw Captain Nav and threw him at Bondi. Bondi was trying to run away but it was his last stand. Nightshade put away his dark saber and reached for his blaster. "You chose the wrong side to betray, you lose mothertrucker!" Nightshade shot at Nav and Bondi, killing captain Nav and injuring Bondi. Nightshade walked up to a dying Bondi and said "You were the same as Guro. Foolish." Bondi then said "it take alot to destroy someone mentally but my body shall live on." "Doubt that." Nightshade picked his saber and threw it off the cliff and then reached for his blaster. He raised it directly to Bondi's skull. He fired and the shot directly killed Bondi and walked away saying, "Idiotic to the last.." Category:Jedi